TMNT 2012: Adventures In Feudal Japan
by Marialine
Summary: New York is safe and the villains were gone so the turtles and their friends wanted to start to live a more peaceful life in another dimension. But will it be as peaceful as it seem? Contains Yaoi with Kintaro X Mikey and Usagi X Leo


1- A New Life Plan

A peaceful night turned into a morning of discomfort as Hamato Leonardo woke up with a groan.

He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes, looking around his room before settling his eyes at his digital alarm clock.

5:30 AM. Perfect.

Leo gave another low groan before getting up and placing his sapphire blue mask around his head then he got up and walked out of his room to start his day. He made his way to the dojo and stretched.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Hamato Michelangelo whistled a happy whistle as he used his spatula to flip over the pancakes cooking in the hot, sizzling pan.

It was usually his schedule to wake up earlier than his brothers to make them breakfast. He goes back to his room and sleeps afterwards so that no one could know.

Anyway, he smiled and licked his lips, the delicious scent of pancakes going to his nose as he added the last batch of pancakes to the plate. He placed the said plate to the dining table then set the table with more plates, utensils and glass cups. He took out a pitcher of orange juice and placed it in the middle before reaching in the refrigerator for the butter and the maple syrup, just in case anyone would want some.

Finally, he sat on one of the dining chairs, sighing in relief and exhaustion before falling asleep on the dining table.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Leo finished practicing the last of his katas and walked into the living room to see the time.

5:50 AM. Only 20 minutes of warm up. Great.

Leo groaned before walking to the kitchen, the scent of delicious pancake encouraging him to continue but when he got to the kitchen, he chuckled at the sight of his little brother sleeping.

'He must've gotten up earlier than me to make breakfast.' he thought.

He gently shook his youngest brother to wake him up, making the turtle in orange yawn as he looked up and yawned.

" Oh, morning, Leo," Mikey smiled after the greeting.

" Hey there, sleepy head," Leo let out a chuckle." Looks like you've been busy,"

" Yep! The others would be here soon so I had to prepare,"

Leo sighed.

It had been months but he could clearly remember the events happening. It all started with their red clad brother, Hamato Raphael, his girlfriend, Y'Gythgba or Mona Lisa, and his best friend, Slash.

Mona had joined the Mighty Mutanimals but her training with them made her far too busy and far too focused to spend time with her turtle lover. Anytime he'd ask her out for a date, she'd yell at him and tell him off. After 10 failed tries, Raph finally gave up and started to sulk about it. Slash took notice of this behavior and started to comfort him at the worst of times.

Whenever Mona would turn him down whenever he would visit the Mighty Mutanimals to see her, Raph was always being comforted by Slash. The brothers could obviously see that the larger turtle has a crush on their brother in red but kept his secret until Slash would chose to come clean with his feelings.

Soon, their relationship status changed; from best friends to brother-like friends.

The brothers soon found out that Raph was starting to like his very close friend more than a friend but didn't pressure him to come clean with his feelings either.

One night, Slash and Raph were out on patrol. The red clad ninja thought it was the perfect time to confess his feelings. After the two fought some Purple Dragons and as the two celebrated, Slash was caught in the moment and accidentally kissed Raph, who was too surprised and caught off guard to kiss back. After realizing what he did, Slash pulled away and tried his hardest to apologize. Raph was flustered yet he kissed the larger turtle again, finally confessing how he felt and Slash did the same.

That night, the two became lovers, who would stay at the turtles' lair most of the time and would only go back to the Mighty Mutanimals's lair during rare occasions.

Raph broke up Mona, who was stunned for a week but soon accepted it yet she still chose to stay on Earth to help with her friends with anything.

Slash and Raph's love took a major step forward; from lovers to mates.

Now, after finding out that Raph was hermaphrodite, the couple were expecting a baby or two in the next few months, much to everyone's surprise.

The second major event that happened was between their friends, Casey Jones and April O'Neil, along with their purple clad brother, Hamato Donatello.

While they had been in Feudal Japan, Casey and April, with April's pleads and begs, had developed a loving relationship. When they found out about it after getting back, Donnie locked himself in his laboratory and refused to leave.

At first, the brothers thought it was because he still loved April but soon, they found out that it was because he was gaining on interest in Casey, not April.

One night, April didn't really trust her boyfriend Casey to watch over the apartment her and her father were living in so she called Donnie to help the vigilante out with house-sitting. The brothers didn't think this was a good idea because Donnie felt uncomfortable, worrying that Casey would accuse him for hiding because he still loved April and that he was planning to steal the red haired girl.

Fortunately, for him, he was wrong.

There was silence the moment Donnie and Casey were left alone until the purple clad turtle suggested that they should watch a random movie from HBO, which the black haired vigilante quickly agreed to. When they did, however, the two were flustered and were caught off guard after realizing that they were watching the movie Sausage Party. Donnie turned the TV off immediately then the two teenagers fell into silence, both faces red.

Suddenly, Casey felt something hard inside his pants and in between his legs. He knew exactly what it was but felt uncomfortable because the reason behind his sudden erection was his 'friend' right beside him. Donnie took notice of the growing shaft and flushed, asking if there was a problem.

That one question made Casey melt his feelings faster than ice cream under the hot sun. Almost in an instant, the vigilante confessed that April was only a second option for him and that he was really in love with the turtle in purple, who was speechless at the sudden and unexpected confession then Casey asked for some help with 'the problem' in his pants. Donnie was caught off guard so much that he didn't really know what to say or do but the two ended up having sex on the couch and being fast mates.

A month later, soon as he found out that he was pregnant, Donnie told his brothers and Casey, who was shocked yet he still accepted the child/children. It took a while for them to tell April, who broke up with Casey instantly after they told her what happened yet weeks later, she began accepting them.

Soon, Karai and Shinigami got together and so did Mona and her commander G'Throkka, or Sal Conmander, who had landed on Earth to check on her and his other friends on Earth. Tiger Claw came back from Japan and it only took a few weeks for him and April to end up together. The brothers' other enemies, Anton Zeck, or Bebop, and his pal Ivan Steranko, or Rocksteady, also ended up falling for each other and soon they were allies with them.

The night before, Raph had stayed with Slash over at the Mighty Mutanimals' lair. Donnie, on the other hand, had stayed over at Casey's place since Casey's dad and sister were out of town but both brothers and their lovers were coming home for breakfast.

Anyway, Leo and Mikey waited for hours until Raph, Slash, Donnie, and Casey came back to the lair.

" Hey, guys!" Raph greeted their brothers with a wave as they all sat around the dining table.

" Mm!" Slash licked his lips at the plate of pancakes." Something smells delicious!"

" Yeah!" Casey grinned, reaching in for a pancake when his lover slapped his hand.

" Casey!" Donnie sighed." You have to wash your hands first. We all do, right, Leo?"

" Definitely." Leo chuckled.

After the group washed their hands and started to eat, the leader chose to start a conversation.

" So, what's new in NYC life, guys?"

The rest of the group stopped eating and turned to him, not knowing what to answer.

Sure, love was in the air and all but nothing was new. Their enemies were allies, Alopex had made up and stayed with her brother Tiger Claw, the Mighty Mutanimals were just getting reports from Bishop and TCRI…everything was perfect, like paradise. A little too much like paradise, to be honest.

" Well," Raph bit his bottom lip as he placed his cup of orange juice on the table." Rockwell checked the baby growing inside of me and Slash and I found out that they were fraternal twins; one male and one female,"

" Same here!" Donnie spoke up with a beaming smile." But then my twins with Casey are both females,"

" Well, you guys are pretty lucky then," Mikey sighed.

" You okay, Mikester?" Casey asked, placing an arm around his boyfriend.

" Yeah, Michelangelo," Slash nodded in agreement." You don't seem to happy with the news,"

" What? No, no!" Mikey opposed, not wanting to expose false info on his friends and brothers." I just said that you guys were lucky. I mean, you guys have great, loyal lovers and you dudes are about to have children…then there's me and Leo,"

Leo sighed and nodded." Mikey has a point. It's just not that easy for us to adjust that you two will have your own families, Raph and Donnie, leaving Mikey and I alone in our family…"

" No!" Raph shook his head quickly." That isn't how things are going to be,"

" Raph's right," Donnie agreed with a sigh." Just because we're gonna have our own families doesn't mean we're going to abandon our own,"

" But you dudes will have your own families to take care of," Mikey told them." You'll all be too busy,"

" Besides," Leo pointed out, concern on his expression and in his voice." the lair won't be big enough for all of us. You two will have to move your families else where,"

" But we don't want to move away from you guys!" Donnie opposed, worry in his voice.

" Yeah!" Raph agreed." you guys are our brothers! And we're all family! We don't leave each other behind!"

Mikey and Leo exchanged looks until the leader snapped his fingers.

" Hmm, well, if this place won't hold us all," he said." then I've got a new life plan for us that I'm sure would work,"

" What kind of a new life plan is that, bro?" the youngest asked.

" Well, since there's just so many mutants around New York that are still in danger by humans hunting them, I was thinking that maybe we should move to a dimension where we'd all be accepted and treated as normal guys. Make a village for our kind and so on so forth,"

" Hmm," Donnie smiled." that's not a bad idea, Leo,"

" It would be better for not just us but for every lost mutant in the whole city!" Raph grinned, clutching tightly to his lover's arm.

" Agreed!" Slash nodded.

" Babe and I'll call April to tell her the news," Casey said as he and Donnie hopped off their chairs.

" And we'll pack the rest of our things go get started," Raph said with a smile.

" When I get back, I'll get the teleporter ready," Donnie added.

" You already have a teleporter set up, D?" Mikey asked, raising an eye brow at his genius brother.

" I told him to set one up for us already just in case we need to head off somewhere to another dimension," Leo explained.

" But, where are we going to move?" Slash asked.

Leo grinned." Feudal Japan,"

" So…we'll bring some of our modern stuff to a feudal age such as that dimension?" Raph chuckled and shook his head." This should be a fun experience,"

" Totally, dude!" Mikey jumped off of his chair." I'll go and start packing my things!"

The others laughed before they all ran off to pack their stuff too.


End file.
